FDC
by girachista
Summary: Five girls all meet together in one place no one wants to be. Prison. As they get through. they get through it together. there will be conflicts and pain along the way but hope for a new day for them. In the Future, there will be romance between them and the ones they meet.


**F.D.C(female detention center)**

Splashes of rain hits the window as it appears to be a gloomy day for teenage girls who are not out at the mall, buying clothes and chatting with each other in the food court. They're boxed in a facility built from brick walls and dried up souls, bringing in new flesh to continue the cycle.

The police mobiles strolled in with a new prisoner. Two policemen came out the car, shut their door closed , and opened the backseat door.

The girl looked out seeing them stand impatiently " C'mon, we don't have all day."

She scooted out the seats the best she could knowing her hands were cuffed behind her.

Her nose caught a whiff of odor, a mixture of wet mop and ashes. It made hard for her to breathe but she was going to have to adjust to it.

" Let's go!" she brought back from her thoughts and felt the tugging of her arms being brought to the gate.

Once they reach the gate they stated her name and the guard pulled the switch for the gate to open.

She walked slowly in her natural walk and found a woman waiting for at the door.

" Greetings, young trooper. Tell me your name."

She raise her eyes at the woman " Cat Valentine."

The woman let out a tiny laugh " Well Ms. Valentine, I hoping you do know who I am?"

Cat was in the middle of answering but she'd stopped her in action " But you should know I am Headmaster Barnes."

They push her away inside. Murmurs of prisoner behind their cells wanting to know about the new girl.

Cat was glancing at the cells of women of all ages, she lower her head

back down. They took a right turn at a another door which made Cat gulped, she couldn't help the idea of what may lay behind.

The guard opened the door giving Cat another push forward. Teenage girls were whispering with laughter and staring down at her like a piece of meat. she gulped again, letting the roll of spit go down hard.

" Here we are." the guard pulled out the keys to unlocked the cell and shake it for it to slide across. Roughly, they freed her hands leaving red marks on her sensitive wrist. Soon she heard the slamming of door and click for knowing it was locked, Cat lead out a gentle tear run down on her cheek. " So we have a new friend."

A girl with dark flowing hair came towards Cat from the shadows of the cell with her arms crossed.

Her eyes were piercing at her with icy blueness." what do you want?" I tried to act brave but she knew i was afraid.

" Oh nothing, we just want to know your name." she crossed her arms tighter.

I rubbed my arm and let out a sniff " Cat Valentine."

A snicker came from the back from the right " What kind of name is that?"

I furrowed my eyebrows let out a wail " WHATS THAT SUPPOSE MEAN?"

the girl with blue eyes came step back a bit surprise that someone so small could scream so loud.

i closed my eyes trying to take away the pain but i shivered knowing it was hard. _you're not at home no more, Cat. You're here in prison and ever._

Tears start to burn as i try to hold them but what does it matter I'm going to die here. A rush of warmth and comfort came to my side, i slowly opened my eyes, assuming the tears would burn more._  
_

A girl with dark brown hair kind of like the other but with brown eyes gave a good squeeze and pat on the back.

"_Ssh_ its going to be okay...you're safe with us..sweep those tears up."

i stared into those eyes knowing she was going to be a friend yet i didn't know about the others. i turn my head in their direction.

" Oh they're nice, it's just those two that have a difficult time accepting newbies."

Two other girls come out: one a blonde and other a brunette with very cute cheekbones.

" We're not difficult, we just like to play around that's all." the blonde said her eyes glittered under the only lights that were lit up in this cell hall.

" Do you think this a playground, Sam." so that's her name.

she groaned " I know, I know, I'm sorry. Forgive me." she teased softly.

the brunette smiled and then turn to me " See she's not mean, perfectly harmless. Oh, by the way I'm Totes."

i slightly grinned at her teasing, i flashed at the icy blue eyed girl "And you?"

" Jade."

" I like that name." i innocently said.

" Whatever. that's Tori."

" Hi." she waved at me from behind Jade and gave me a sweet cheekbone smile.

" Okay. Now that first day of school is over, can we get some sleep? you know we don't get much."

I yawned and was guided by Daisy who still holding on to me " Here you can sleep with Tori tonight?"

i saw the bunks. they were harden wood with some type of cushion and only one sheet to attempt to make it soft.

tori looked at me when i wasn't moving " i know its hard and uncomfortable but you got get some sleep Lil Cat."

I smiled widely " Someone used to call me that!"

" Yeah. you want to use it as a nickname. Everyone has a nickname around here."

I nodded and climb under the bed above which lay Jade.

Tori hold me to keep me warm as i curled up close with her. Soon it was probably midnight and the lights already went off by he guards.

I dreamed all that night about my mother cradling me into her arms.


End file.
